Gone
by animezebra
Summary: And she didn't even say goodbye. Slight spoilers for up to 1x20. Based on the promo for 1x21


A/N: So the latest episode. The moment Wade's face light up with hope, I teared up because I knew Zoe was going to break his heart. I know she's not ready to be with a guy like him yet, or maybe ever, but it still hurts me to see him heartbroken yet again. It inspired me to finally write a fic for the show.

This is based on the promo for next week's ep. I think it would be an interesting way for Wade to find out that Zoe was gone. I feel like I should warn you all that I haven't written in a very long time. I don't do angst very well, and I'm better at writing dialogue and character interaction than an introspective piece like this, but it had to be written. Please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Wade sighed as he closed the car door. The late night shift at the Rammer Jammer was always great for tips, but it was tiring, and he was more than ready for bed. He started toward his house before pausing at the sight of a white envelope sitting on the bottom step, his name written across it in loopy cursive. He picked it up and toyed it with it for a bit, his eyes darting involuntarily to the dark house across the pond. He had a feeling he knew who had written the letter, and he wasn't sure if he was ready to hear what she had to say.

It's better than her knocking at my door at all hours, he mused wryly. It had taken 3 days and a serious talk with Lavon, but she had finally taken the hint and stopped trying to talk to him. He didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, and this just made him even more certain that he needed to stay away from her. He didn't need that kind of confusion in his life.

He sat down heavily on the steps and scrubbed a hand over his face. Every time he thought he was moving on, Zoe did something that reeled him right back in, and he was so sick of it. He was supposed to be over her. And here she was, turning him inside out without even being anywhere near him. He groaned before ripping open the envelope and pulling out a single sheet of paper filled with cramped writing.

_Dear Wade,_

_I know you're still angry at me. And I get it. You have every right to crumple up this letter and throw it away and never think of me again. But I'm really hoping you won't._

_I owe you the biggest apology known to mankind. And not just for what happened at the race, although that's part of it. From the beginning, you've been watching out for me – helping me out with the ghosts, sleeping on my couch when I was scared. Levon even told me about how you made my gumbo. Don't get me wrong, you were also a conceited jerk at times, But you and Levon have been there for me when the rest of Bluebell was less than welcoming. And I just wrote you off and never bothered to find out if there was more to you than meets the eye. And that wasn't fair to you at all. _

_I can't help how I feel about George. He was everything I had ever wanted in a guy. But I can see now that I can never mean as much to him as Lemon does. I spend so much time chasing after this fantasy, and I hurt so many people in the process, and I will always regret that. I will always regret how I hurt you because you deserve more than that. I know you have this whole smooth-talking, lazy, charming Southern boy facade you show everyone. But everyone in this crazy town knows that you're more than that. You are a good man, Wade Kinsella. A complicated one with lots of insecurities and hang-ups, but a good one at heart. A girl can spend a lifetime with you and still find something new about you everyday. I'm sorry it just took me so long to see that in you.  
_

_I think I've always known how you felt about me. Nobody has ever looked at me the way you do or tried so hard, in your own way, to get me to notice you. I feel so stupid that I just ignored it all. But don't worry, I'm not messing with your feelings anymore. I think it's time I removed myself from the equation and let Bluebell go back to the way it was before I came in and messed everything up. _

_I don't even know if this letter is making sense. I just wanted to let you know that I am deeply, truly sorry for hurting you the way I did. You deserve better than me. You deserve a girl who loves you and will fight for you, no matter how hard you push her away. Like the way Lemon did with George. I'm really not sure if I could be that girl, but I kinda wish that we had gotten the chance to try. Yes, it could have been an even bigger, painful mess than we are now...but maybe we could have been something amazing. And now we'll never know._

Have a good life, Wade. I hope that one day you'll be able to think of me without hating me.

Zoe

He stared down at the signature blankly. There was a lot to process, but all he could focus on was that this letter sounded an awful lot like a goodbye.

With that thought, he bolted to his feet and dashed to the other carriage house. "Doc! Zoe. are you here?" He yelled, banging on the door. No answer. Growling, he slammed the door open and marched in. "Doc, this isn't funny..." he stumbled to a stop as he realized the room was empty. Not just of people, but of everything.

All of the clothes, shoes, books, her comforter, everything that she had dragged down from New York in that suitcase of hers was gone. He poked his head into the bathroom, and even her girly shampoos and soaps were missing.

"You kidding me, Doc?" he muttered as he sank onto the bed, torn between anger and disbelief. After everything this town had put her through, Zoe Hart had finally caved in and ran. But instead of leaving with her head held high, she just snuck away in the dead of night. The stubborn, proud girl that came to Bluebell months ago would have fought through it or left with dignity and pride that she had done her best. She wouldn't have crept away secretly, ashamed of herself. Maybe this town had broken her as much as she had broken him.

And now she was gone. She didn't even bother to try to say goodbye to him. She had just disappeared out of his life for good, and all he had left were memories...of kisses that made his skin heat, of smiles that made his heart beat faster, of arguments that sent his blood pressure sky-rocketing...and a crumpled letter full of regret over missed opportunity.

* * *

So there it is. It was meant to be short, and as of now, it's a one-shot. Hope you guys like it! Review!


End file.
